In order to reduce fuel consumption and emissions, a conventional vehicle, for example, a scooter, may be provided with start-stop functionality, wherein an engine of the scooter is automatically shut down and restarted when the start-stop function is activated, in order to reduce the amount of time the engine spends idling.
Conventionally, a manual switch is provided on the scooter for a user to manually activate the start-stop function. However, the manual switch increases not only the cost of manufacture of the scooter, but also the complexity of the operating interface for activating the start-stop function. Thus, it is a primary issue in the field to provide another approach to realize the start-stop function for the conventional vehicle.